rockthevegasfandomcom-20200215-history
Gambling
Gambling Gambling is not required to Play Rock The Vegas but it does have the potential to help you score some cash and Gold Coins early on.Registration is required to play the slots as is an internet connection. You can access the slots at any time by clicking on the icon of a slot machine in the right bottom corner of the playing screen. Clicking on the icon will load a new screen where the slot machine is located. The only interaction available is to buy chips, by clicking on the Chip Icon or Spinning the wheel by pressing the Spin Icon. Odds of winning are unknown. The slots are played by spending Chips. Winnings are in the form of Chips, Gold Coins or Dollars depending on the turn of the wheel. Combinations of two in any order will net large money winnings in the $85,000 range in up into the hundreds of thousands. There are also combinations that will net small amounts of Gold Coins or Chips. For matching two items on the line in any order you can win: 1 to 4 Chips 1 to 4 Gold Coins Money in the following amounts: $595,000 $425,000 $255,000 $170,000 $85,000 There is a constantly accumulating jackpot at the top of the slots that probably represents dollars but not being labeled it could also be chips or gold coins. Winnings for Three of a kind are as follows: Gift Gift Gift = Unknown (Possibly the jackpot that is accumulating above.) Bar Bar Bar = 6 Gold Coins Bell Bell Bell = 5 Gold Coins Strawberry Strawberry Strawberry = 4 Coins 7 7 7 = 5 Chips Cherry Cherry Cherry = 5 Chips Grapes Grapes Grapes = 2 Chips Strawberry Strawberry Strawberry = 1 Chip Chips can be bought with gold coins at the following rates: 2 Chips cost 2 Gold Coins 5 Chips cost 5 Gold Coins 10 Chips cost 9 Gold Coins 20 Chips cost 17 Gold Coins 30 Chips cost 24 Gold Coins 50 Chips cost 37 Gold Coins 75 Chips cost 51 Gold Coins 100 Chips cost 63 Gold Coins Real Life Example Odds of winning are not known but the following is a real life example of what to expect. (My personal assessment is to spend the chips you are given at the start and save your gold coins for buying the Cleopatra Restaurant Caesars Palace Hotel.) Amount of chips started with - 100 ::::: Cost for 100 chips is 63 Gold coins. Real life cost for 100 gold coins would be about $12 USD. ::::: Total number of spins before reaching 0 chips - 117 ::::: First win at 7th spin. ::::: At spin 11 hit the three grapes and recived 2 chips. ::::: At spin 70 hit the three bars and received 6 gold coins. ::::: At spin 81 hit the three 7s and received 5 chips. ::::: Total winnings: ::::: Chips - 17 ::::: Gold Coins - 25 ::::: Money - $4,845,000 Category:Gambling